Teach me how to Love
by gundamgirl88
Summary: Hilde comes into the picture! The guys figure out what Lena's old school was and then decide to go on a picnic with Relenas friends from her old school. But something happens on the way there...
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey there! Here's part 2! Hope you like it! Oh, I forgot to put in one of those stupid disclaimers last time. Oh well! It's not like anyone is going to sue me… right, RIGHT?! Jeez, I better watch it from now on. Well, enjoy! Oh, and thank you for the wonderful reviews, you don't know how nice it is to hear from you. Oh, and thank you especially to Aphrodite for being honest!

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAH!! I am going to annoy everyone with this completely stupid disclaimer!! I bet no one reads these anywhoot. Hey, review if you read this! I bet I will get a total of um, two! 

Teach me how to Love: Part 2

Today Relena had a class with Quatre and Wufei. They all sat together while the teacher lectured. At the end of class they all left together. Since it was all of their only classes, they decided to have lunch together. As soon as they approached the table where Trowa, Duo and Heero were sitting, a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Lena, Quatre, Wu-man!" Wufei looked ready to kill.

"Lena! We're all going to that Military academy on the other side of town. Wanna come?"

"Do I ever!"

"Well then, come on!" They all walked together out of the parking lot.

"Hey Lena! Do you have a car?" Duo asked once they reached the lot.

"Yeah, it's the silver one over there." Duo gaped when he got closer.

"Whoa, Mercedes Classic 430 cabriolet convertible…"

"Um, yeah I guess."  
"All we have are motor bikes."

"Oh, well you guys could put your bikes in the trunk and I'll drive if you want." They all looked at each other before grabbing their bikes and shoving them in the trunk of Relena's car. (I know, I know, how can they get all of their bikes into the trunk of a car? Well, I don't know, but they do. You'll see why.)

"I call shotgun!" Duo yelled, but he soon regretted it.

Relena sped down the empty roadway at 100 mph with five very scared looking companions. Every one was clinging on to anything they could reach. Duo was clutching his knees. Heero was sitting calmly behind Relena with his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were all clinging on to each other for dear life. Relena was smiling hugely while pressing her foot to the floor. Trowa broke the silence that had erupted due to fright. 

"Relena, are you sure you know where you're going?!" he yelled over the wind.

"You could say that!" she yelled back. Fifteen minutes later five very sick looking companions tumbled out of Relena's car. Relena's huge grin faded when she saw her friends.

"What?" she asked politely. They all just stared at her. Duo ran off to find a restroom. "Anyway, are we going to test those new suits or what?" Everyone nodded and they headed off towards the hangar.

Relena hopped into a suit first.

"Um, Relena, aren't you forgetting something?" Trowa asked as Relena was about to close the hatch but abruptly stopped.

"What?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Are you sure you're supposed to go flying in that?"

"Huh?" she looked down at her clothes. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She jumped to the ground and headed for the locker rooms.

"Um, Relena? What are you going to do about a flight suit?" Quatre asked politely.

"Oh, I have my own." Everyone looked at her quizzically. "I seem to get a lot of those looks lately…"

"Relena! Is that you?!" A girl's voice was heard from behind Relena. She turned to face the noise.

"Hilde?"

"Relena! It's you!"

"Hilde!" The two girls ran up to each other.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you left!"

"I met some new people who like piloting." She gestured to the five men who were staring strangely at the two. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. Um, Hilde this is Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Heero." All the guys kind of waved at Hilde. Duo, however was gaping at her in the skintight silvery body suit she was wearing. Hilde blushed when she saw him.

"Hey Hilde, where are the others?"

"They're already at the beach. Hey! Why don't you and your friends come and join us for lunch?" Relena looked at them, lingered on Heero, and then looked at Duo, who was still staring at Hilde.

"Well, I think Duo says yes…" This brought him out of his trance. "What do you think guys?"

Duo answered for all of them, "Yes!"

"Alright then. Well, I have to go change. I suggest you do the same. Hilde? We need to talk." And with that she went the rest of the way into the locker room.

"Well, you won't be single much longer…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Duo! He was all over you."

"Yeah, well I wasn't the only one being looked over…"

"What?"

"Gosh, didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Heero for goodness sake!"

"Haha, funny. That's nothing to joke about!"

"I am not kidding!"

"Okay, I admit it. Heero is the one of the greatest guy I ever met. There's just something so mysterious about him that makes we have to learn more about him. From the first time I met him he caught my attention. But since the first time we met, he hasn't talked to me. I guess he lost interest, or wasn't even interested." 

"Well, I guess we'll have to leave you two alone for a while…"

"Judging be how Duo was looking at you, you won't be around us for long." Hilde turned crimson. Relena smiled, "Okay, I'm ready. I thought I'd never be able to wear this again." The flight suit made her look like she was born with a silvery colored skin. All she was able to wear under it was a bathing suit. She just hoped it would catch a certain pilot's attention.

Heero's attire was a little different. His body suit was a little baggier, and he could wear normal underneath it. All of the pilots were out of the locker rooms first, with Heero and Duo in the lead. What they saw when the girls astounded them. The mist from the hot showers served as a background and it looked as if they were emerging from heaven. Heero and Duo stared wide-eyed with their mouths slightly open.

Heero's POV

There she was, an angel. Obviously she thought something was amusing, because she was laughing. Laughter. I could listen to her laughter until the clouds fell from the sky. Her hair fell over her shoulders like spun gold. She was beauty herself. He knew he was way past impressed, he truly liked this girl. His thoughts were broken once again by an abrupt elbow from Quatre.

"Um, Duo, you're drooling." Relena said giggling. "Anyway, I've been dying to try out these new Aquarius. They're supposed to be much better than the prototype."

"Um, Relena, how do you know about these new suits?" Quatre asked. Hilde looked as if he had just asked why the earth was round.

"What do you mean? Of course she would know about these!"

"Hilde…"

"Gosh, she was the top student here! She hadn't been here half as long as most the students here, but she could out-battle any of them! She was the one who piloted the prototype! The only reason she left was because she mastered everything here! She was teaching the professors!" Hilde finally stopped, she was out of breath. Relena was suddenly overly interested in her feet and was a deep brick red in the face. Five pairs of eyes watched her, astounded. Hilde crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back, obviously proud that she was her best friend. 

"You mean **this** was your old school?" Quatre asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"How come you never told us?!"

"You never asked…I guess." The five pairs of eyes were still watching her intently. "Um…" Relena stuttered, "So, are we going to go?" The ten eyes never wavered, and she decided she was getting tired of this constant amazement. "Well, you'd think I should be in a zoo by how your all looking at me!" Slowly, the eyes released their gaze and everyone climbed into the Aquarius'.

"Well, me and Hilde know the way, so fallow us, okay?"

"Sure think Lena…Hilde." Duo said, turning the slightest shade of pink. One be one they all closed the hatches on the Aquarius.

"Okay, lets go!" Relena yelled as they took off into the horizon. After the had been flying for a while, Relena connected to Hilde.

"Hey Hilde, wanna have a little fun with these guys?" A mischievously evil grin was across Relena's face.

"Hehehe... let's try operation surprise." Hilde suggested with the exact same grin. With that, the two girls sped off together, leaving five very confused pilots in the midst of a desert storm. (They were crossing a desert)

"Um, guys, where did the girls go?"

"I don't know, but we should find them fast, we can't see anything in this weather."

"I kinda like it out here…"

"Hey Quatre, where are those Maguanaks?"

"How should I know, I don't know where **we** are."

"Good point."

"Well, we can't just stay around here, the girls could be in trouble."

"Yeah right…"

"They could…"

"They're **women** of course they could be in trouble!"

"HEY!" two very angry men answered.

"Um, guys…"

"Not now Quatre, we need to teach Wu-man here a lesson." Wufei started banging his head on the control panel.

In the distance…

"Okay Hilde, make a distraction."

"Sure thing" she fired a missile over the heads of the pilots, causing all of them to look towards the distraction.

"Phase two, completed. Phase three, commencing." Suddenly all the faces of the other five appeared on the screen. Hilde was squealing with anticipation.

"Phase three, completed. Phase four, COMENCING!" With that they started showering their friends with bullets.

"What the…"

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" they all yelled together.

"Wait, STOP! Look at who it is!" Hilde and Relena's face appeared on all of their screens, laughing hysterically. The other five pilots looked angry and humiliated.

"You (pant) should (pant, laugh) seen your (pant) faces! (Burst of laughter)"

"That wasn't funny." An angry Heero told them, only causing more laughter from the two. After about five minutes of laughter from the girls and five minutes of angry humiliation from the guys, Relena and Hilde had enough breath to continue.

"Finally…" an exasperated Duo sighed as the seven sped off into the horizon.

Well, there's part two! Sorry I stopped, but my fingers are killing me! And I get to go to the beach! Well, it's probably going to be freezing there since it's in san Francisco, but oh well! Wait for the next part when the other guys meet Relena and Hilde's friends!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi! Well, here's my first fic that I'm putting up is ff.net. I haven't even put it up on my website yet! Well, anyway, thanx to alioop108, who gave me the idea and wrote the action parts. So without further ado, here's the fic!

Teach Me How to Love

Relena stepped out of her brother's black Jaguar XK8 convertible coupe. Her brother walked over to her and offered her his arm. She took it whole heartily; she was going to need the support. This was her first day of college at her new school. This idea of coming here was her brother's idea. He wanted to meet people other than pilots from her old school. As she walked up the entrance stairs, she released her brother's arm.

"People might think we're together or something Milliardo" she whispered apologetically. People were beginning to stare at them, mostly Relena, who was wearing khaki shorts and a lavender T-shirt which partially exposed her stomach. Sensing that she was a bit uneasy, Milliardo asked her if she would need help getting to her first class.

"No, it's alright," Relena reassured, "I'll be fine. Besides, your class is on the other side of school. It can't be too hard to find." 

Relena soon regretted saying that after they went their separate ways. This was completely different from her old school. Just as she was about to lose hope and go back home, a man with a very long braid called out to her.

"Hey there! You look lost!" she turned to face the noise.

"You bet I am." She replied thankfully.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, just transferred. Um, do you think you can help me out? I can't seem to find my first class. Do you know where the E wing is?"

"Sure! I just dropped off my friend there! What room you headed to?"

"Um…404."

"Yeah, that's the room! Follow me!" He then led her down a series of hallways and past too many doors to count. She was starting to get dizzy when he stopped outside a door.

"Well, you'll be a little late, but I guess that's ok." He turned to leave but swung back around and thrust out his hand, "Oh! By the way, my name's Duo."

"I'm Relena, thanks again." She said with a smile.

"Any time, see ya!" He turned and left. Relena shifted her books under her arm and opened the door.

Every face turned towards the incoming student, including the teacher. Frowning, the teacher instructed her to take a seat. She ran to the back of the room and took a seat next to a man with unruly brown hair. She didn't notice his surprised and entranced look on his face as she took sat down. There was a lecture today. It was the most boring thing she had ever sat through. The teacher kept droning off about quantum physics and other stuff. But thing that really bored her was the teacher was completely wrong on the subject. Relena suppressed the urge to stop her and tell her how to do it the right way. To keep herself occupied, she took out a piece of binder paper and began working out problems the right way. She didn't notice the way the man at her side was stealing glances at her and the shocked expression on his face when he saw what she was doing. When the bell finally rang, she stuffed the paper in her pocket and collected her textbooks. She was about to make a beeline to the door when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, she whipped around, but the site that greeted her wasn't altogether unpleasant. There stood a man with wild chocolate brown hair and shielding blue eyes. He had a well-toned and muscular body from what she could tell from his clothing.

"Um, what where you doing?" the man who had been sitting next to her asked.

"What, oh this?" Relena asked, producing the paper from her pocket, "Just doing what he was trying to teach us the right way."

"What do you mean?"

"The teacher was doing it all wrong. Here, take the paper to study. Even though he'll probably explain his mistake tomorrow in class." She was trying to hurry. She would need all the time she could get to try and find her next class in time. So she turned to leave. But then she stopped and turned back around slowly.

"Wait, maybe you can help me. Do you know where my next class is?" She took out her timetable and showed it to him.

"New here? It's the same class as me. I'll walk you there." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked out the door, leaving Relena to run after him. When she caught up with him she decided to start up a conversation.

"So, what's your name?" He looked her over as if trying to decide whether or not she was dangerous.

"Heero."

"Oh, well hi. My name is Relena, Relena Peacecraft." They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there Relena took a seat beside Heero. She actually listened to the lecture this time. And the teacher didn't make a mistake. But Relena already knew this stuff. It was pointless to still be here. But she stayed throughout the class anyway. When class was over she tapped Heero on the shoulder.

"Uh, do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"I was about go meet some of my friends there. You can come along if you want." He said in his monotone voice.

"Sure! I mean, I think that might be fun." Smirking, he walked out the door.

When they got to the cafeteria, she saw the people he was talking about. Four people were sitting around a table eating what seemed like lunch. Then someone from the table spotted them.

"Hey Heero!" he stood to greet him. When he saw Relena, he was surprised, but happy nonetheless. 

"Oh, and hey Relena!"

"Hi Duo." She responded. Heero just sat. Relena was standing by the table nervously.

"Well just don't stand there Relena, sit down already!"

"Um…okay." She took a seat between Duo and Heero.

"Well, you already know Heero, I'm guessing, and you know me, so this is Quatre, Trowa and Wu-man. Guys, this is that girl I was talking about, Relena."

"I am Wufei! NOT WU-MAN!!"

"Jeez, keep your dress on Wu-man." Sighing, Wufei dropped his head on the table. It looked like he was ready to cry.

"So, um, Relena, are you new here?" the blond introduced as Quatre asked.

"Yeah, just transferred."

"Really? Why?"

"Um, let's just say I got bored of my other school." That didn't seem like much of an answer to Quatre, but he kept quiet.

"So Relena, do you have any more classes today?" Trowa asked.

"Um…No, no more today. But I have one tomorrow and two the day after that."

"Oh, well, we're done too. We were just about to go to that Military school and try out the new mobile suit models. Would you like to…" He was cut off by an approaching figure.

"Relena! Hey there you are! How was your first day of school?"

"Great!" She stood up and hugged her brother.

"Oh and I see you've made some new friends?"

"Um, yeah, this is Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Duo and Heero."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Milliardo." Everyone at the table nodded their approval. "So Relena, me and some of my friends are going out to luch. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure, why not. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure! Bye Lena!" Relena smiled at Duo's nickname for her.

"Bye!" and with that, she walked off with her brother.

"Wow, that was one hot babe." Duo said once they were out of earshot. "I wonder if there are more of her at that other school she was talking about." Heero was silent. He was completely overcome by her since the first time he saw her walk into his class. The entire conversation he had just watched her talk. Moving those beautiful untouched lips of hers. And her wit; she was incredibly smart as well. He had the notes she had written to prove it. She was incredible. But when he saw that, that man hi heart sunk. When she ran up to him and hugged him it plummeted. But how could he feel this way after spending merely a few **hours** with this woman? Impressed, that's all it was. But then how could he have felt what he did when that man showed up? His thoughts were interrupted by a certain loud-mouthed friend of his.

"Heero? Heero…" He was waving his hand in front of Heero's face. "Heero, wake up man!" Heero looked up, clearly annoyed. "That's better. Come on, time to go!" Heero stood up and followed his friends out.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey there! I'm so glad you guys liked our story so far! (me and alioop108) Hey, check out our web site sometime! [www.geocities.com/alioop108][1]. Even though we still haven't been able to get this story up… but oh well! Well, before we start I have to say something… It' really important. Well, I know that people want Sally Po and Wufei to be together, hey, I do too! But I needed them all to be the same age and I needed Wufei's girl to be able to do some awesome martial arts. And, well, Sally's a good pilot and gunner, but I didn't see any martial arts in the episodes. But, I promise, I PROMISE I will get Sally and Wufei together in my next fic, okay? Please don't kill me? Please?

Disclaimer: does anyone really care? No one read it last time anyway…

Teach me how to love: part 3

At the beach:

"Hey Em, did you hear something?" a blond asked.

"Probably Hilde Dorothy" a red head replied.

"It's about time…" a girl with deep black hair responded.

"Why don't we check it out?" 

The blond known as Dorothy (nix the brows and creepyness), the red head known as Emily, and the girl with ebony black hair known as Liz stood to face the approaching noise. Seven Aquarius' touched down next to three others. Relena jumped out first.

"Liz, Dorothy, Em!"

"Relena?"

"Yeah! Oh it's great to see you again!"

"I thought you left!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…" she turned around to see Wufei, Quatre and Trowa staring intensely at Relena's friends. (an: I do this a LOT don't I? Well, just trying to get the point across I guess.) Duo and Hilde were standing very close and Heero was at the edge of the group. "Um, this is Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Heero. Guys this is Liz, Dorothy and Emily."

"Uh, hi…" Quatre and Trowa said shyly.

Wufei was watching Liz out of the corner of his eye when he scoffed.

"Are we going to eat or what?" a very hungry Duo broke the silence. 

"Wha?… Oh yeah! Sorry, we brought sandwiches…"

"Yeah, over on the tablecloth…" But Duo was already there, waiting patiently. Hilde walked over to him and sat down in his lap. As they unpacked the PB and J, Hilde began feeding Duo, who didn't object. It seemed like everyone had someone. Trowa was getting to know Emily, Quatre and Dorothy were sitting very close and chatting. Wufei and Liz were scoffing at each other, but eyeing each other cautiously from time to time. Somehow Heero had ended up sitting next to Relena, but wasn't making any attempts to make contact with her. So Relena decided to be the bold one.

"So, um, Heero, do you like it here?"

"It's nice." He was still unsure of how to talk to her, and of course ho he felt towards her. (an: gee, how original… sorry, I'll stop now) Half of him told him he really liked this girl, but the other half told him he was just impressed. The silent battle raged inside of him. Now Heero was getting uncomfortable in the silence.

"Do you come here often?" he mumbled, but just loud enough to be heard. Relena seized the chance to talk to him

"Whenever I can. It's really peaceful here, at night especially. We used to only practice martial arts here, but its become more of a getaway now. The water's also really great at the end of summer. But right now it's a little too cold." Heero nodded. Then an idea struck him. What a perfect way to get revenge for that stunt in the desert. He motioned to Duo, who's mouth was full with sandwich. It took a good ten minutes, but Duo finally understood. Heero nodded. _One, two, three!_ Heero reached over, grabbed Relena and threw her over his shoulder. Duo stood up, taking Hilde in his arms, who in turn dropped the twenty-seventh sandwich she was about to feed him. The two ran towards the water, taking the two terrified girls with them. They ran into the water until they were knee deep.

"This is what we call revenge." Heero stated before dropping Relena into the water.

"Dum de dum dum..." Duo dropped Hilde into the freezing water as well. After a few stunned seconds, two heads appeared above the surface. Their hair was matted to their faces partially covering their blazing eyes and you could see their breath. Heero and Duo couldn't help themselves. They burst out laughing. The girls took the situation to their advantage. They looked at each other, smiled evilly and grabbed the laughing peoples legs, making them fall into the water beside them. It was the girls turn to laugh. Two heads appeared out of the water, both very disappointed and wet.

"That wasn't funny." Heero said, not very happy with the recent turn of events. Duo's grim lips curved slightly upward until he was grinning as wide as the girls were. He started to chuckle, and it wasn't long before Heero was the only one not doubling over with laughter.

"You have to admit Heero, you do look pretty funny right now." Heero dunked the American's under the water. Relena in turn dunked Heero. Duo, who had resurfaced, dunked Hilde. Before long it had turned into a huge water fight. The six people on the beach were oblivious to those in the water simply because they were far too interested in each other. 

A half an hour later, four very wet, very tired, very out-of-breath companions came running out of the water laughing. This caught the attention of those who were dry.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Their plan for revenge backfired." Relena answered, still smiling.

"I doubt it, you people are weak."

"…WEAK?" Hilde half-yelled, no longer smiling.

"Hilde…"

"No! You take that back!"

"No! Women are weak and shouldn't fight!" This made all of the girls stand and surround Wufei.

"I don't think we've had a chance to prove we're not weak." Liz prompted.

"Yeah, how 'bout a little match, you know, boys against girls…" suggested Dorothy.

"I have no objection." Piped in Emily.

  
"Neither do I." Agreed Hilde. They all looked at Relena. Relena looked at all of their faces. Sighing, she let her head fall to her chest. 

"Oh…alright."

"Good, lets go."

Okay, I am REALLY sorry this chapter has been so short even though you've been waiting for so long. And boy, how original does this story get, huh? Pretty predictable. Yeah, whatever. Well, I needed an excuse to get all of them in battle. Oh, and boy am I gunna get it for the pairings. Okay, I don't like Dorothy either, but who else was there? I am already gunna get it for not putting Sally in it. And I already made up two characters. Well, the next chapter will be out within the week, as will all of my chapters will be. Wait, no I mean, that I will get at least one new one out every week, not them all out this week. He he... anywhoot, I'm glad you guys liked it, and I swear I'll get Hilde and Duo together really soon, next chapter, promise! 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/alioop108



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hey there! How are all of you guys who sick with the story? I am really glad you do. Well, I don't think I have anything to say, so here's the fic!

Disclaimer: (singing) Where oh where has my little dog gone?

So that's how they all ended up in their Aquarius' facing each other.

"The only rule is no killing each other. The battle pairs are as follows. Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Emily, Quatre and Dorothy, Wufei an Liz, Heero and Relena. We will start as soon as the sun comes out from behind that cloud." A very official sounding Quatre announced. Everyone turned their attention to the cloud anxiously. The sun peeked out, but was soon quickly hidden again. Everyone took this to mean the start of the battle and charged at their opponent. Liz went straight for her gun and shot off Wufei's shooting arm. Wufei took out his army knife from his other arm. Wasting no time, Liz shot off that arm as well. A loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!…" Could be heard from Wufei as he admitted defeat. Dorothy was not doing as well as Liz. (an: Hey, I don't like Dorothy ok?) Quatre had used his army knife and chipped hers, rendering it useless. Then he plugged her gun with his knife so she had to throw it to the side when it exploded. Sighing, she surrendered. Emily and Hilde were doing as much damage as Trowa and Duo, neither side was winning. Hilde connected with Emily.

"Hey, Em, we aren't getting anywhere."

"Yeah, what we need is a diversion…"

"Operation Flash!" Hilde yelled while blocking a hit from Duo.

"Yes!" responded Emily, "It's perfect!"

"Um, Trowa? Has Emily stopped fighting?" asked Duo.

"Yeah, has Hilde?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm… let's ask them why." But when Duo and Trowa connected with Hilde and Emily their jaws dropped. The girls were both unzipping their flight suits seductively down to their waists. Duo and Trowa gulped as the girls removed their arms, revealing a bikini top underneath. (an: did you really think I'd have them naked?) The guys were speechless. The girls looked at them, smiled their evil smiles, and attacked. The guys didn't see it coming. Cutting off their sword hand, the guys were forced to surrender. They would've used their guns but Trowa was out of bullets and Duo's was missing. The two sullen guys jumped out of their suits and followed two very happy looking girls towards the others on the blanket.

"What?! You guys lost?! That's pathetic, you weaklings."

"Oh please Wufei, I beat your sorry ass too."

"Oh yeah…" Liz rolled her eyes.

"But how could you guys lose?" Duo and Trowa blushed and looked away.

"Am I the only guy who won here?" Quatre asked.

"It looks like it. A now happy Duo replied.

"Hey where's Lena and Heero?" Hilde asked. Liz, Dorothy, Wufei and Quatre pointed up. Following their fingers, she saw two very beat up mobile suits battling.

"They've been at it forever. As soon as you think one is going to win, the other fights back. They are completely evenly matched."

"She should try operation flash." Whispered Hilde as she nudged Emily and smiled. They all watched the two above them. Every blow given was either blocked or returned with equal force. At this rate they could be there forever. They watched in silence for a while.

"I'm bored." Said Duo finally.

"We know Duo." They all replied. A few minutes passed.

"Well, me and Hilde are going for a walk." Duo announced as he jumped up.

"We are/ Oh, oh yeah, we're going for a walk over, um, there! Yeah, so, um, see you guys later then!" They ran together towards a grove of palm trees. 

"Care to spar with me Wufei?" Liz asked as she walked away. Wufei followed her.

"Well me and Trowa are going swimming." Emily said, taking off her flight suit completely revealing her green bikini.

"Uh, sure." Trowa mumbled, blushing in the slightest.

"That sounds like a good idea, come on Quatre!" Dorothy agreed, taking off her suit to show off a pale blue bikini. The four ran off towards the ocean.

Up in the sky:

Relena and Heero were battling still. Finally Relena connected with Heero.

"Heero, we aren't getting anywhere."

"Yea…"

"I say we stop and call it a draw."

"Fine by me." They both released each other and drifted to the ground. They both exited their suits at the same time, not showing any injuries if there was any. They met at the now deserted tablecloth.

"Where is everyone?" Relena asked.

"Duo and Hilde- 'walk', Wufei and Liz- sparring, all others-ocean."

"Oh… Well, I'm hot." Relena unzipped her suit to her waist and removed her arms, showing a black bikini top. Heero was watching her silently out of the corner of his eye. He didn't think anyone could get more beautiful. Relena saw his eyes watching her and giggled. Heero heard her and looked away, blushing slightly. Then an idea hit him. He stood from his sitting position and unzipped his flight suit to his waist revealing his bare chest. It was Relena's turn to watch. _He is so wonderfully handsome_… Heero smirked lazily art her and sat back down. She noticed this and blushed a little bit before trying to spark up a conversation.

"You know you were pretty good up there."

"You weren't bad yourself." She paused at this.

"Have you been a pilot long?"

"A couple of years."

"Oh…" he noticed her exasperation. Sighing, he asked her a question.

"You?" She was startled by his attempt to talk to her. Sure, it was only one word, but it was a start…

"I've been at the academy for two years. But I've been interested in piloting for ages."

"Oh." Relena sighed. It was impossible to get him to talk to her.

"Um, Heero, why don't you ever smile?"

"There isn't a need to."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I have to?"

"It doesn't hurt to let people see you happy."

"I'm not happy."

"Why aren't you happy?"

"I have nothing to make me happy."

"What would make you happy?" Heero paused. _A kiss from you would be fine for now_ his mind seemed to yell. (an: Happy Jadet?) But it was only a thought… He realized too late that he'd said it out loud. His cheeks were burning and he was looking down. "Oh, well, um, well, I, … guess that can be arranged…" But then it jerked up, _What?!_ He looked at her stunned. She was leaning into him, inching closer, and he didn't realize he was seconding the motion. They were so close… so close….

"Heero! Lena! You guys are finally done!" The two jerked away from each other suddenly. 

"Uh… what?" Relena asked dazed.

"You guys finally finished your battle! Who won?" Emily continued.

"Uh… it was a draw."

"Wow, you are that good?" Quatre asked.

"Um, yeah I guess. Hey, where's Liz and Hilde?"

"Liz is coming here now with Wufei, and we have no idea where Hilde and Duo are."

"Did you check the trees?"

"Yeah, no sign of them."

"Hmmm… Oh! Here they come!" In fact the two were coming up the hill, Duo's arm around Hilde's waist. When the two made it up there, Trowa chuckled.

"Duo, you have lipstick all over you."

"What…? Oh, um, hehe..he…he……." He started wiping all the lipstick off his cheeks and lips. Hilde looked away, blushing furiously. (an: Happy now Jadet?) Liz was coming up the hill from the other direction. She was looking very happy with herself. Wufei was sulking silently behind her.

"I'm guessing Wufei lost." Quatre noticed.

"DAMN OPERATION FLASH!!!" Wufei yelled. All of the girls smiled. Duo and Trowa chuckled, and Heero and Quatre looked confused.

"Anyways…" Liz interrupted, "It's time to go."

"Yeah, But we have to get together again later this week, is that alright with you guys?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, of course, we'd love to see you again." Trowa replied for everyone.

"Great! Well, we'll see you back at base, alright?"

"Okay, but NO operation Surprise!" Hilde and Relena giggled. The ride back went fairly smooth. Besides the fact that all of the suits were missing some body part except Liz's, and all were battered and occasionally emitted electric sparks. No one knew that what awaited them back at base was far worse…

"RELENA!!! GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Milliardo?"

"YES IT IS MILLIARDO! I HAVE TOLD YOU REPEATEDLY THAT I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HERE!! NOW GET DOWN!"

"Oh yeah, um, sorry." Relena jumped out of her suit and the others followed.

"Please, Milliardo, it wasn't her fault, we, um, forced her to come with us." Hilde tried to stick up for her friend.

"Yeah right! I have heard that one before!!"

"Milliardo, please, what's past is past, let's just go home, okay?"

"Not until you explain a few things. First, what are you doing here, with, with, other BOYS?!!!"

"Milliardo, don't you remember? These are my friends from school."

"Humph."

"That's it Milliardo, we're just friends." She looked over to Heero, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Then why are you all dressed like, that!?"

"What?" Relena looked down at her apparel. Her suit was still zipped down to her waist, still exposing her bikini top. "Oh, yeah, um, well, it was hot…"

"Right, come on, I'm taking you home!"

"Fine, I'll be right there, just let me say goodbye, ok?"

"Fine, but I want to see you at the car in five minutes!"

"Alright, alright." They all watched him leave the hangar. "Sorry, he can be a little… protective at times." They all gave her the "no-kidding" look. There was an odd pause.

"Right, well, I don't think that he would want us to ride home with you after what just happened. We better get our bikes." Quatre explained.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Hey, Lena, do you think that you could give us a ride home?"

"Sure Em, do you guys still live in the apartment?"

"Yup, sure do!"

"Then of course I will." The girls grabbed their clothes and piled into Relena's car after Relena explained to her brother that she had to give them a ride home. The guys were about to leave on their bikes.

"Wait, Heero!" Relena ran over to him. She waited for him to say something, but he just looked at her. "Right, well, I guess I'm just saying goodbye then, and I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave but noticed that Heero was holding onto her hand. "Is there something the matter, Heero?"

He looked at her sadly.

"Oh yes, I never got to make you happy, now did I?" He looked at her and his mouth twitched. Relena smiled and leaned upward to get closer… and closer….

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE MISSY!!" Relena groaned. "JUST FRIENDS, HUH? IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE 'JUST FRIENDS' TO ME!"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming Milliardo. I'll see you later, alright Heero?" She turned back to where he was only to find him already speeding along the roadway with the other guys. "bye…" she whispered and gave him a small wave with her fingers after him. Then she went and jumped into the car with the other girls and began down the roadway.

Okay, Okay, I know, that was corny as hell, but hey, I did it for you Jadet!! This has got to be one of my worst chapters. Hm… I wonder what kind of reviews I'll get… probably none. Oh well. The next one will be out soon, I hope. The website Gallery has been fixed, and is best viewed with internet explorer, but will work with anything. Hopefully the next chapter won't contain all of the mindless fluff! And NO, she did NOT just tell them to fuck off! Just in case you're wondering…


	5. Default Chapter Title

Hi! It's me again!(Reader Groans) Hey! I heard that! Oh, nevermind. Well, I am not too proud of this chapter, cause I don't think it's very original, but hey, I was kinda low on ideas and some of my options were just a little too much, er, abused. Well, I am seriously considering boring the hell out of you right now with my lame talk of nonsense for my own boring pleasure, but I don't think I will. (Reader sighs in relief) HEY! I HEARD THAT TOO! You know what? I think I'll discontinue the series! Yeah! Take that! HA-HA! Now you can go back to doing whatever you were before this! So humph! Wait, now what am I going to do all summer? Great, now I am going to continue this stupid fic until I finish. Wonderful. Whatever, just read the fic.

Disclaimer: Bite Me.

NOTE! IMPOTANT-E: OKAY, I CHANGED THIS… KINDA. ALL I DID WAS CHANGE THE WAY IT ENDED. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK ABOUT THE MINI-GOLF THING SO I CHANGED IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT, BUT AN EPILOUGUE WILL FOLLOW. SEE YA!

Teach me how to Love: Part 4

"Hilde!" Duo called out to the girl wearing the silvery flight suit at the other side of the hanger. She looked over to him, surprised. Her look quickly changed to delight as she started bounding up to him. Duo smiled. It was obvious she wasn't wearing anything underneath. (an: Jeez, what a weird and perverted mind I have right now. You don't think so, keep reading)

"Duo! Oh how I've missed you so! You have no idea!" She flung her self onto him, making them both tumble backwards and on to the floor in each other's arms.

"I know, I've missed you too." She suddenly realized that she was lying on top of him and slid off to his side.

"You know, I had a really great time back in those trees yesterday…" She grinned evilly, and whipped out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, she separated into four different Hilde's, two on each side of him.

"A four-some! Ah Hilde, you don't know what you're doing to me!" She smiled. Then, she poked him- HARD- in his side. No crawling on top of him, no kissing him, the one on his left poked him. "Oi! Hilde! What was that for?!" He tried to push away, but then he remembered that the three other Hilde's were surrounding him.

"Wake up Duo!!" Hilde screamed in his ear, poking him again.

"Huh?" He shook his head, and slowly, Hilde's bluish hair faded to black, and her eyes became almost squinted and beady and black.

"Wake up you dolt!!" Wufei was staring at him full in the face.

"Wha…?" He looked around to see that the other three Hilde's had turned into Heero, Trowa and Quatre; and they all looked VERY tired and angry. Also, the hangar's walls were melting, turning into walls that looked very familiar to him, like the ones he looked at every night… like the ones in his bedroom… He looked sheepishly around at his companions, "oops?". The four "Hilde's" gave him an exasperated look and trudged back off to their rooms. Duo sighed, he couldn't seem to get Hilde off his mind since he said good bye at the hangar. He leaned back against the wall and stared at his ceiling, thinking yet again of the blue haired beauty he'd met only… yesterday. He looked at the clock. The green digital numbers beamed that it was 4:30 in the morning. He sighed again, he really wanted to see her again. Maybe Lena could give him her number… He decided to slump back into his bed and dream instead of the girl that haunted his thoughts.

That morning, at the guys and Relena's college:

"Hey Guys!" Relena called out to her five friends who were sitting around the circular table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Lena!" Duo bounded up to her and muttered something while throwing an arm around her shoulder and drawing her in close, "Do you think that you could give me Hilde's number? I'm dying to talk to her again."

"Funny you should ask that Dou," she replied while sliding into a chair at the table and evading Duo's grasp. " I was talking with the girls last night after you guys drove off. Well, every Friday night me and the girls do something downtown. You know, we just kinda go out and decide from there. We were wondering if you guys wanted to go?" She looked around the table at the five eager faces.

"Of course! Just tell us when and where to pick you gals up!" Duo excitedly yelled. Relena looked back at him suspiciously.

"Er… okay. Anyway, pick us up at eight." After giving them the address to the apartment and their phone numbers, she departed for her next class. 

Duo let out a whoop, "Yeah! I am going to see Hilde again! And better than that, I have a date!" He looked back at his friends, who were looking back at him incredulously. "What? Oh, you guys know you wanted to ask them out anyway." The guys all turned pink and looked away. Duo just smiled and took another bite of his lunch.

At the girls apartment, 6:30:

"Wow, this place brings back memories…" Relena recalled, looking over her former home in an amused sort of way. The girls were all sitting on the couch, in the apartment that they had all inhabited when Relena went to their school. They talked for another good half our before Hilde glanced at her watch.

"Jesus on a pogo- stick!!(an: I LOVE that phrase!) You guys they're going to be here in less than an hour!" The girls all looked at her before scampering off into the bedrooms.

An hour later: 

(If you guys really want to know what they are wearing, scroll down to the end cause I don't feel like talking about it now.)

Five girls sat on the slightly- worn couch. Five girls sat all slightly- elegantly dressed. Five girls sat slightly- impatiently waiting.

__

BRING!!

Five girls heard the doorbell ring. "I'LL GET IT!" They all yelled at once, making a mad dash to the door and getting caught in each other in their efforts. Relena, being the strongest of the five, was able to get out of the miniature fight scene first and get to the door. She smoothed out her dress, and reached for the door. There were the guys, Heero standing in front of them, looking very appealing in deed. (an: outfits same as the gals, you wanna see it, scroll down to the end.) They gaped at each other for a second, looking each other up and down, drinking their fill. They weren't alone. The girls had made their way to the door and stood there gaping at their dates as well. Heero broke the silence.

"You look nice." Relena snapped her head up, smiling.

"You don't look bad your self." He just nodded and offered her his arm. She smiled yet again, and allowed herself to be led to the down the stairs and to the five awaiting motor cycles. The guys all climbed onto their bikes, while their respective dates climbed on after them. 

"So, where are we going again?" Heero asked Relena as she tightened her hands around his waist.

"Just keep driving." She whispered into his ear, making his entire body tingle. God what this girl did to him. He spared a glance back at her. Her head was leaning against his shoulder and her eyes were closed dreamily. He half smiled before turning his attention back to the road. 

NOTE! IMPORTANTE!: HEY, DID YOU NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE? I WANTED TO FINISH THIS ONE QUICK SO I CAN START MY NEXT (eh hem) BRILLIANT IDEA!ignores odd looks that I am receiving NEVER MIND, OK!?!!

Okay, I am going to stop there for now, cause frankly, I my fingers hurt. Sorry this is a day late, I'll try to finish the next one by the end of the day. Well, here is what they're all wearing for those of you who just HAVE to know these kind of things…

Relena: "Little Black Dress" slimming, form-fitting, some-what lacey, with beads etc. (you can go from there) OH! AND A SHALL!(or is it spelled shawl? Go figure)

Hilde: Maroon dress that slanted at bottom, tube-topped, er… beads?

Emily: black skirt that goes down to right above knees with forest green trim, forest green spaghetti strap top

Liz: bronze and black Asian type dress thingy (you know what I'm talking about, right?)

Dorothy: dark blue skirt that stopped just above the knee, same color vest with nothin under it.

Heero: Black pants, black vest, with nothin underneath (so it shows super hunky bod)

Duo: Black Pants (they all were wearing those, what else can you wear) white long sleeve shirt with priest-type neckline

Trowa: Well, duh, black pants and, er… a green top…

Wufei: Khaki (ooh, ahh) pants and a, er, black top. (I guess I like that color)

Quatre: Navy Blue (go me! Go me!) pants and a white NICE t-shirt, and a …vest?


	6. Default Chapter Title

Heh, heh… well, I'm using up more space at ff.net! I don't really have anything to say right now, so… I'll just let you read the fic! Oh, last part!

Disclaimer: Pity me… I only own this Pistachio nut in my hand. realizes she is not holding a pistachio nut because Duo took it. OH NEVERMIND! DUO GET BACK HERE! Duo: EEP! I ONLY WANTED THE PISTACHIO NUT!

Teach me how to Love: 6

"Just keep driving." She whispered into his ear, making his entire body tingle. God what this girl did to him. He spared a glance back at her. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were closed dreamily. He half smiled before turning his attention back on the road in front of him. They continued on like that. Her almost sleeping, him sparing glances; and, unconsciously, they slipped away from the group. It didn't really bother them, really. Not until Relena looked back did they even notice.

"Heero, where are the others?" he stopped at a nearby cliff that hung over the ocean.

"I don't know, they were here a minute ago." Heero looked back, although not really caring. Relena hung her head and dismounted the bike, but squealed in delight as she looked up and saw the scene that played before them.

"Heero, Look!" The last bits of sun were disappearing into the horizon, and the cliff where they stopped had a perfect view. She ran over and sat on the ledge. Heero soon joined her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she whispered into the wind.

"Yes." Was all he could whisper back. She sighed and leaned onto him. He froze. What was he supposed to do? Slowly, timidly, he put an arm around her. She sighed again and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a long time. Basking in the few rays of sunlight, the breeze, and the others company.

"Heero," she looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but then, as if deciding against it, closed it again. "Thanks for sitting here with me, and coming out with me. You probably didn't really want to and-" She stopped when he put a finger to her mouth.

"I wanted to come out with you." A look of obvious relief washed over her face and she sunk back onto his shoulder. There was silence once more. "Now, what was it that you were going to ask me before?" She jerked her head up again before sighing and placing it once again on his shoulder.

"Heero," she began, "do… do you… think it's possible to fall in love in just a few days time?" 

Heero looked down at the top of her head, surprised. Then his face softened and he lifted her chin up with his knuckle. "Yes." He looked deep into her eyes as they brightened. Slowly, but surely, he brought her face closer his. Now the would be together. She would be his girlfriend, and maybe someday more. Girlfriend… boyfriend… Milliardo… he stopped. Relena felt his abrupt movement and opened her eyes, questionaly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"We shouldn't be doing this." When all she did was look at him questionaly, he continued. "What about your… boyfriend."

"Boyfriend… what Boyfriend?" he looked away from her face.

"Milliardo." Relena giggled. Then she chuckled. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She burst into all out laughter. "What?!" he asked irritably.

"Milliardo?!" she repeated, then broke out into more laughter.

"I don't see why this is so funny." He looked at her almost angrily as she continued to laugh. When she finally contained herself to giggles, she explained.

"Milliardo giggle is my brother. giggle" He looked at her in almost disbelief. Then he thought back. _Brother?_ It all came together much to fast. He almost smiled.

"Well, after that little embarrassment, how about making me happy?" he whispered as he drew her closer once more.

"Since when has this become all about you?" she giggled.

And then, just as the last ray of sunlight disappeared from the sky, on a cliff overlooking the ocean, two lovers sat. And there, in that place, they kissed a kiss of true love. One of many.

****

END

YES! WOO-HOO! It's done! It's finally done! I FINALLY FINISHED! Well… almost. There's still the Epilogue. reader groans HEY!!!!!! OH NEVER MND. DUO! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT PISTACHIO NUT! IT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT!


	7. Default Chapter Title

EPILOGUE! Here it is folks! I just want to take the time to thank all of you people you there who read my story and thank those even more who reviewed. I know this story wasn't the best. I was just trying to see what kind of stuff I liked to write, and what you like to read. I went by the chapter that got the most reviews, and decided I'm going to write about that. I already have my next fic in mind, so watch out!

THANKS AGAIN!

Disclaimer: "Get your hands off my blue-footed booby!!!!" (an: the blue-footed booby is a type of BIRD with blue feet. It's just a funny saying me and my friends made up one day)

Teach me how to Love: Epilogue

Bells rang loudly in the church tower announcing the joining of two people in love. A brightly smiling man with unruly brown hair was gently pulling a woman with sandy blond hair in a white gown out the doorway. He suddenly stopped, allowing her to move a couple of steps in front of him, before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her the rest of the distance to the limousine that awaited them. Just outside the car were four sobbing females and four exasperated looking males. 

Hilde was six months pregnant and being comforted by a elated Duo. Dorothy's head was buried in Quatre's shoulder, and a small gold band was glittering from both of their hands. Emily was in the arms of Trowa, who was whispering to her comfortingly. Wufei was bawling his eyes out while Liz patted him on the back while muttering something about men being weak. (an: Sorry! I just couldn't resist!) Heero and Relena stuck their heads out of a window and waved feverishly. Only when they were out of sight did they discontinue and pull themselves inside.

Heero grabbed her hands in his, making her look into his eyes. He pulled her closer to lightly brush his lips against hers.

"I love you, Mrs. Yuy." He breathed against her lips.

"And I you, Mr. Yuy." And then they kissed again, and as they did, no one could mistake the smile that played on both of their connected lips.

Eight years later:

Three heads peeped into their parent's bedroom. The top head, female, looked about eight years of age. The middle, male, looked about five, and the youngest, female, looked about three. They nodded to each other before bursting the door open and running up to their parent's bed and promptly jumping in.

"Mommy! Daddy! Everybody's here!" they yelled in unison. The father groaned and turned his head without opening his eyes to the overexcited three year old resting on his stomach.

"Good morning, Marie. Who's here?" he asked, although knowing all to well who she was talking about.

"Everybody!" she yelled. Heero groaned again and looked over to his wife. He gently prodded her until she sighed and looked over to him.

"Good Morning Love." He finally opened his eyes and spoke to her. He made a point of making her the first and last things he saw everyday. She stirred and looked at him. She smiled when he leaned over and planted a kiss on her nose. "We have company."

"So I've heard from this little girl over here." She turned to the older girl and boy. "Alison, Andrew dear, will you show them inside to the living room? We'll be down in a second." The three went bustling down the stairs to the guests.

Relena turned to her husband. "Well, are you ready for our little get together?"

He smiled at her. "If you are there, I don't see why I wouldn't." She smiled and kissed him before sluggishly getting out of bed and preparing herself for what lye ahead.

Duo and Hilde sat together on the couch. An eight year old boy was on Duo's lap and a four year old girl sat on his shoulders. Next to them sat Dorothy and Quatre, a six year old girl nestled softly in Quatre's lap. On the love seat across from them sat Trowa and Emily, two boys sitting with them, one five years old and the other four. Wufei and Liz were standing be the wall, two girls mimicking their parents, both looking seven years of age. They were chatting amongst themselves when Heero and Relena walzed down the stairs, three children following close behind. Relena smiled at them all.

"Welcome," she began, "It's so nice to see you all again," her eyes brightened, "I'm glad that you brought your children too." She stopped talking and went among friends. What followed was a barrage of senseless hugging, crying and small chatter. The children all walked off into the room next door, where sandwiches, cookies and juice awaited them. The remaining ten sitting in the living room, now with warm drinks and endless chatter. The ten people remained that way till far into the night. They had friends, they had love, they were happy.

****

(The real) END

Well, this is the REAL end. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks yet again to all those people who reviewed and read. It makes me REALLY happy. Buh-bye!

Wufei: COME HERE! I DO NOT CRY!

Me: Oh have a frickin COW Wufei.

Wufei: I do not sob dry sniffle YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!WAHHHH!!!

Me: Oy Covalt (yiddish, I just can't spell)


End file.
